


What the doctor orders

by boohoo_cracker



Series: What the doctor orders [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cute, DNF, Death, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sad, dreamnotfound, first full on book :D, georgenotfound the doctor, hospital au, quackity deals with tommy and tubbo, vibessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: "You aren't dying. Not on my watch.""Does that mean no pet names?""No pet names. Just George."Dream rolls his eyes, and turns his wheelchair towards the door."Dream. You need an appointment, you're just going back to the ward and-""I wanted to make a cool exit, like ER or Grey's Anatomy!""This isn't a tv show.""But wouldn't it be cooler if it was?"God, what a prick.Dream has been suffering from ms (multiple sclerosis) for some time now, and George is determined to cure it.WARNING: This contains mentions of illnesses such as ms, cancer and more. Since this is a hospital au, that shouldn't be so shocking, but if you are triggered by this sort of thing, I would not advise reading!! please lmk if I got any of this wrong, I am NOT a doctor, so I had research a lot of this and it could be incredibly inaccurate aahaha. Be safe!TL;DR: Where George is a doctor and Dream is his patient.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound & Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Some romantic relationships - Relationship
Series: What the doctor orders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166396
Comments: 121
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Yes, there gonna be more dsmp characters and also some of the OG's because yeh, I like cameos and also I grew up with these people being my heroes so YEAH IMMA WRITE THEM IN A BOOK (Unless they be uncomfortable with that)
> 
> Like always,  
> I DO NOT SHIP 'CLAY' AND 'GEORGE'. I SOMEWHAT SHIP 'DREAM' AND 'GEORGENOTFOUND' THEY HAVE BOTH SAID THAT THEY ARE FINE WITH SHIPPING, BUT IF EITHER OF THEM CHANGE THEIR MINDS (WHICH THEY ARE PERFECTLY WELL IN THEIR RIGHT TO DO SO) I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAKE THIS DOWN.  
> I have a lot of ideas for this au, so expect more chapters coming soon! (also I'm not actually sure exactly how many chapter there gonna be, but 5 is a solid number and I have planned out at least that much, the number may change tho) 
> 
> NO NSFW (When I say that I mean like smut, not swearing) the most romance ur gonna get is some kisses, but even that is not MUCH. mainly because I can't write that shit. I feel very uncomfortable writing nsfw, so dont ask me. 
> 
> I have a twitter now! Come interact with me over there! @cracker_boohoo, I will be posting more stuff soon :) okay I'm done rambooling. Wow that was a shitty pun IM SO SORRY LEZ GO

George sighs, tapping the back of his clipboard. He hates this part. And yet, this is the part he ends up having to do the most. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he walks into the ward, where the man is sat up in his bed, waiting.  
“What up, doc?” He says, grinning at George. George bites his lip. “Mr. Block-“  
“Please, just call me Dream.” George complies.  
"Alright then, Dream, I'm afraid that-"  
"Woah, woah, woah. Don't be afraid." Dream chuckles at his bad joke. "Y'know what, doc? You remind me of my friend, Techno. He's always like 'Dream what have you done now, you dumb shit. I'm busy beating up orphans in the alleyway behind my house.'" At George's raised eyebrows, he hastily adds, "Not that he would ever do that, of course." George rolls his eyes and tries again.  
"Dream." Dream looks up. "Will you come into my office?"  
"Woah, Mr.. Doc at least take me on a date first!" Dream grins, while George stares at him. "Alright, fine. But I'm not so sure I can walk." George massages his temple.  
"That's what wheelchairs are for, dick." He wouldn't usually swear at a patient, but Dream had pissed him off. Dream cracks a smile and nods, sliding out of his bed and leaning against the wall next to it.  
George fetches the wheelchair from the door of the ward, and offers it to Dream, who gracefully sits down. He wheels Dream into his small, cramped office and sits down behind his desk. Dream gives a long, appreciative whistle which George promptly ignores.  
"Mr. Block, I'm afraid you have MS." The smile slowly drips off of Dream's face.  
"That... that doesn't sound so good, doc."  
"It's not. The blurred vision, numbness, difficulty walking. All early symptoms. We ran some tests, and the diagnosis doesn't lie." Dream gulps.  
"So uh.."  
"You can live a long, healthy life, Dream." He says softly. "If you be careful, take medicine, keep up to date with check ups." Dream nods, giving him a tight lipped smile.  
"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then...?" Crap. That was true. George sighs, giving him his hand.  
"George." Dream gives him a crooked smile.  
"Alright, then. I'll be seeing you soon, Doctor Gogy."  
"Don't call me that."  
"It's a pet name!"  
"I don't want it."  
Dream pouts. "C'mon now, Georgie. Give a dying man his wish."  
"You aren't dying. Not on my watch."  
"Does that mean no pet names?"  
"No pet names. Just George."  
Dream rolls his eyes, and turns his wheelchair towards the door.  
"Dream. You need an appointment, you're just going back to the ward and-"  
"I wanted to make a cool exit, like ER or Grey's Anatomy!"  
"This isn't a tv show."  
"But wouldn't it be cooler if it was?"  
God, what a prick.


	2. Some weed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some new people... and of course, selling some drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Hope you like!

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
George stops at the door. He was so close to leaving. “What is it?”  
“Loss of bladder control?” George sighs, knowing this was going to lead to a long conversation.  
“Excuse me?”  
“MS symptoms include fatigue, problems with balance and co-ordination and 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘳.” He quotes, reading an article on his phone.  
“Ah..” George says, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s one of the more.. awkward symptoms.”  
Dream hides his head in his hands “they’re all gonna call me piss baby.” George hums thoughtfully. “What? What are you thinking about?”  
“I’m thinking... I should rethink the no pet names thing.” Dream glowers, and flips George off.  
“I thought you were gonna patch up what hurts, and kiss it all better. Instead I get this 𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘦.” George snorts.  
“I think you’ve greatly misunderstood our relationship.”  
Dream brightens. “We have a relationship?”  
You don’t hit a patient, don’t hit a patient... George gives him a bland smile.  
“I have work to do. Try and entertain yourself, and don’t bother any other patients while I’m gone.” He pauses. He should probably be a good doctor, no matter how asshole-ish his patient was. He strolls back to Dream, handing him his beeper. “Here’s a button. I know you have a panic button already, but this is one directly to me. Call me if you need anything. Actually, scratch that. Call me if you feel like you’re gonna like, collapse or something.”  
Dream tilts his head. “Will do, Gogy oh buddy, my pal.”  
George sighs and walks out of the door, finally free. He walks to his office, where he finds a man knocking frantically on his door.  
Just when his day was getting slightly calmer.  
“Thank fucking god, George. I’ve been 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥. These kids are just- too much.”  
Of course. Alex, or as most people call him, ‘Dr. Quackity’. Why, George wasn’t too sure. Maybe something to do with animals? He worked in the paediatric ward, and often talks to George about how insane the kids were although, as much as he complains, George knows how much Quackity cares about them.  
“What have they done now, Big Q?” George says in some form of amusement grudgingly thinking of the peaceful break he will never have, showing Quackity into his office.  
“Agh, this small kid Tubbo , even tinier than you, and that’s saying something-“ George hits him, “-he’s so... 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥. He’s like 16 and he plays in a box? I’m not sure. Anyway, he’s insane, but he’d be fine if it weren’t for his friend.”  
George snorts. “What’re they here for?”  
“Erm.. Tubbo has leukaemia, but he’s on the home stretch - we think he’ll be okay. His friend, I think it’s Tommy, he’s always in for something or other. Mostly to see Tubbo but he just kinda hangs about.” George shakes his head, pouring some coffee from his coffee maker.  
“I’ve had a headache, too. This guy keeps teasing me 24/7 and honestly, I would rather deal with some kids.” Quackity smirks.  
“You on your break?” When George nods, he pulls him by the arm (George nearly spilling his coffee over himself as he does) and drags him out the door, towards the paediatric ward. George lets Quackity tug him along, and enjoys the colour shift from the dull greys of the adults’ ward to the bright and cheerful children’s wing.  
“- I’m telling you, I think it’s tonsillitis or something Stamps. My throat is just.. swollen up, I can barely speak- BIG Q!” A kid runs away from a doctor, one George vaguely recognises - goofy grin, curly hair, George had seen him around the place - and pushes George away from Quackity.  
“How you doing?” Quackity laughs.  
“Good, good. What were those symptoms again?”  
The kid waves a hand. “Those? Looked up on the NHS website. I’m fine.”  
Quackity rolls his eyes. He mouths ‘sorry’ at the doctor who was examining the kid, but the man just flashes them both a grin, laughing to himself, and joins another doctor, looking over some spreadsheets.  
George takes a sip of coffee and makes a face. It’s cold.  
The kid gives him a small nod. “Tommy.” He says cheerfully. George raises his eyebrows at Quackity, who gives him a nod as if to say, 𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵. George smiles back at Tommy.  
“And where is..?”  
“Tubbo? Oh, he’s around here somewhere, I think his sister’s visiting. Y’know it’s visiting hours.”  
“And why don’t you comply with those times, Tommy?” Quackity asks, smile on his face as though he already knew the answer.  
“Well big Q,” he says leaning closer, “it’s because you all love me. I’d actually be depriving of the.. the Tommy love. And no one wants that!” George snorts as he continues, “in fact, you guys should really be paying me to stay here. I’m just that great.”  
“Very true, Tommy, very true. But we actually can’t pay you so I think you’d better go.” Quackity replies, with the ghost of a smile on his face.  
“Nonsense. Besides, I can probably make a living here.” And then, to George he says, “Don’t suppose you have any weed or anything?”  
George blinks. “Tommy, I’m a doctor.” Tommy nods, spreading his arms.  
“Exactly! You probably have all the best shit. Any drugs, at all, on you right now?”  
“I mean...” George hands over his cold coffee. Tommy inhales the scent.  
“Mmmmm, me gusta, me gusta.” He pauses to take another whiff. “This is the good shit.”  
George glances at Quackity, the latter clearly trying not to laugh.  
“Who are you gonna sell that to then Tommy?”  
Tommy draws ever closer.  
“I mean, this isn’t the best place to accept it, but if you’re interested I can go..” He frowns, muttering numbers as he calculates his price. “£100. 200, and I’ll throw in the mug.”  
George sighs, and realises that he probably needs to save his friend from this conversation.  
“How about you try and sell it to Tubbo? Quackity.. he’s poor.” The man in question opens his mouth, outraged, but George shoots him a stare, and he just nods, smiling somewhat forcefully. Tommy scratches the back of his head.  
“I mean.. I guess.” Then with no warning whatsoever, he takes off down the ward, presumably to Tubbo’s room. “OI! TUBBO! TUBSO! I have some WEED!”  
Quackity laughs after him, and then turns to George.  
“Honestly, this is pretty normal for him. One moment he could be about to give you a hug, the next he could be burning down your house. I don’t blame him, though. The kid’s had a rough couple of months, especially after Tubbo’s relapse. This is all pretty good behaviour, his mental health is definitely improving.”  
George rolls his eyes. “Right. Forgot you wanted to be a therapist.”  
“Hey! Psychology in uni was really interesting!”  
“But therapy sucks.”  
“Okay,” He giggles. “I can give you that one. Anyway, let’s talk about you, gogy. Did you say you have a new patient?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Is he cute?”  
“Quackity!”  
“What? Just asking a question man, no need to get so defensive.” They start to walk back to George’s office together and Quackity’s eyes widen. “Unless you do like him-“  
“ALEX. Stop!” Quackity just grins.  
“Okay, if you say so. You never go on dates anymore, I’ll bet you wouldn’t understand flirting if it flew off of a cliff in a boat.”  
“A cliff in a boat?”  
“You’d notice that wouldn’t you?”  
George rolls his eyes.  
“You’re such a...”  
“A what? Prick? Twat? Mother fuc-“  
“Dick! I was gonna say dickhead.”  
Quackity chuckles. “Funny. I’m a dickhead, but I’m not even the one who likes that-“  
“ALEX!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think. Also, did you spot the cameo? I was gonna put in two, but I didn’t want to drag out descriptions haha


	3. A scare and some scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a scare, and Dream meets a new friend

It had been a pretty calm week. George had helped out with many patients, but all had been not too bad. He was thinking of actually taking a day off on the weekend. Until he walks into his office, where a crowd of doctors and nurses are surrounding a moveable bed, and on it lay 𝘩𝘪𝘮.   
His eyes flutter weakly. “Hey, Doc. How you doing?” His breathing is shallow, ragged, but he still twists his mouth into a smile when he sees George. George blinks. It wasn't the strangest thing to happen in his office but it was definitely up there. He raises his eyebrows at one of the nurses, who explains to him in a hushed tone that Dream had had a seizure, and most of the rooms were full up, so they took him to his office. George waves away her apologies, and pushes through the small crowd until he got to Dream's bed.  
“Blood pressure?” He demands, checking Dream’s temperature.   
“142/90.” Someone calls back to him. George sets his jaw.   
“Hmm. Can we get some ACE inhibitors? Enanapril would be good for now.” Two nurses break off of the crowd, amd George calls after them, “Get liquid! Not tablets! Do we even have that?”  
“Heart rate stable.”  
“Pulse rate weak, but steadying up now.” George nods, gazing down at Dream.   
“Okay. Okay. Everyone but... Niki and.. Jack clear off- wait James! Get Karl would you? And someone make sure it’s liquid enanapril, not tablets! He’s had a seizure, he’s not going to be able to swallow things!”  
Dream chuckles lightly. “All this for me. And here I was, thinking you hated me.”  
“I do hate you. But you’re not going to die on me, not today, not ever.” He replies curtly, now rechecking Dream’s pulse rate by hand as Niki and Jack connect Dream up to his heart monitor.   
“What the fuck were you doing?”  
“Hmm?” Dream mumbles, stretching his back. “I was... having a seizure?”  
“Yes, but how, what were you doing before?”   
“Uhm..” Dream’s mouth twitches. “Well, I was streaming.” George stares at him.   
"Streaming?"  
"Yeah... on Twitch? Video games?" George just blinks. "Oh yeah, I guess you don't have loads of time on your hands. You know Minecraft? The game?" George murmurs his affirmation, and Dream continues. "Well, I stream it. Speedrunning, competitions, parkour, whatever."  
"Okay... Have you ever had seizures in the past?" Dream shakes his head. "Have you been diagnosed with epilepsy, or suffered from high or low blood sugars, had drug or alcohol withdrawals?"   
"Nada."  
"Okay... From what I can tell, you had a generalized tonic-clonic seizure, which made your muscles contract involuntarily and you lost consciousness. Seizures... aren't all that common, even with people who have MS." He looks at Jack and Niki for confirmation. Niki hums and says haltingly,  
"I think the percentage is 2 to 5 percent? You're a lucky guy."   
"Oh yes. I feel so special." He says sarcastically, and Niki laughs. George scowls, and is about to intervene when he sees Karl out of his office window, beckoning him over.  
"Hey. What the honk, man? I was on my break with Chris!"  
"I needed your emotional support." Karl glares at him, until George chuckles. "Kidding. Will you find me an empty bed, this guy needs to be monitered." Karl nods, finding a pen and writing something down on his hand.  
"Open or closed ward?"  
"Open is fine. Will you get Deb from reception to order some liquid enanapril? I have no idea if we have any."  
"Open ward, Deb... reception.. liquid bananapril. Got it." He mutters, finishing his notes with a flourish.   
"Enanapril! Not banana!" Karl frowns, glancing down at his hand.  
"Oh. enanapril. Gotcha." George shakes his head, a smile on his face. Karl peers through his window, looking at Dream and Niki, who were now chatting together.   
"Oooh. Is this the guy Quackity was telling me about? The one you have the hots for?" George pushes his hair back with his hand.   
"I swear, I'm gonna stab him with a syringe some day."   
"No time now. He's looking at us. Go!" Karl pushes George away, and jogs down the corridor, humming something that sounds suspiciously like 'True'. George sighs, and turns to see Dream glaring at the back of Karl. He lets himself back into his office.  
"I'm back now."   
"I noticed." Dream says somewhat coolly.   
"We're moving you to an open ward, and you'll be staying here for another couple days."  
"Okay. One thing I forgot to mention..." Dream smiles innocently at George. "I kind of had a drink."  
"When you say drink you mean...?"  
"A bottle. Of crappy red wine. And a beer. Or two."   
"How are you not blind drunk right now?" Dream grins.  
"Who said I wasn't?"  
George massages his temple. "You're going to be the fucking death of me."   
"That's the dream." He starts to crack up, "get it? Dream?" George stares at him, then glances up at Jack and Niki.   
"Please for the love of god, get this man away from me. And get him some water, try and sober him up?" Niki nods and grimaces. Jack moves to the head of his bed, and wheels him out of George's office, Niki moving the heart monitor too, while Dream sits up in his bed and waves his arms in the air as though he was on a rollercoaster. George collapses into his desk chair, trying to process what had just happened.   
That man really was going to be the death of him. 

\--

Dream sits up and gazes around the room. He has a pounding headache, not that he'd ever admit that. His eyes land on a guy who has two black eyes.   
"You.. you look like a panda." He says stupidly. The guy grunts, opening his eyes blearily to look at Dream.   
"And you look like shit." Dream grins.   
"The one and only. I'm Dream."  
The man nods. "Nick."  
"Well, I'll call you pandas."   
"That's a dumb name." He says bluntly, gently prodding the areas around his eyes.   
"Hmm. What about Sapnap? It's pandas backwards." Sapnap stares at Dream. "Wait, no it's not. Whatever man, I'm hungover."   
"Yeah, you look it too." Dream grins. He likes it here. 

\-- 

"George! Meet my new friend!"   
"Who is it, Dream?" George says. He's given up trying to scold Dream, and is instead going with whatever bat-shit crazy thing that he says.   
"Sapnap! He looks like a panda."   
"Mhm.." George says, rechecking Dream's temperature, and writing it down on his clipboard. He turns to Sapnap.  
"I'm sorry about him. I can close the curtains or something, but that's really the best I can do." Sapnap chuckles.   
"Hey it's fine. Hungover Dream is pretty amusing." Dream mock scowls and folds his arms, looking away from the two.  
"I've changed my mind. I like no one in here."  
"Good call, we don't like you either." George mutters under his breath. Sapnap grins at him.   
"That, I can relate with." George smirks and walks toward the door. Before he leaves though, he turns back to Dream.   
"You're all good, by the way. I'll go to reception, get some papers so you can be discharged."   
Dream bites the inside of his cheek.   
"Thanks Gogy."  
George hesitates, then leaves the ward, brushing his fingers against the door as he goes. Dream watches him fondly.  
"So. Do all doctors in general do it for ya, or is it just him?" Sapnap asks, swigging some water from his glass. Dream shakes his head to clear his thoughts.   
"What?"  
"Doctor Notfound. You like him don't you?" Dream laughs breathlessly.  
"Huh? I don't like Geor- do you think he knows?" Sapnap snorts.   
"Hell no. He's pretty much the most oblivious person in creation. Anyway, I wouldn't get your hopes up." Sapnap grimaces, tousling his hair. "I don't want to put this bluntly, but... I don't think he likes you like that." Dream makes a face.  
"Yeah, I know. Still, it's fun to tease him I guess." Sapnap looks sceptical, but shrugs.   
"Okay, man. You do you."   
Dream smiles and bids Sapnap goodbye.  
"I'll visit, m'kay?"  
"Yeah dude. Maybe.. don't go blackout drunk again?"  
"Yeah okay. Maybe." 

George collects him from the ward, leading him gently to the reception.   
"Sign.. here. And here. Okay, you gotta put my phone number in that one, and yours in the one next to it..." Dream glances at George and gives him a half smile.   
"I get your number?" George rolls his eyes.   
"Don't get ahead of yourself." He says as he punches his numbers into Dream's phone. "This is just my work number."  
"Can I... get your home one too?" He asks hopefully and George huffs out a laugh.   
"Maybe next time."   
Are his cheeks a little red? Dream isn't sure.   
He hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY SAPNAP AND KARL MA BOIS ARE HEREEEEE
> 
> Okay believe it or not, every single medical thing I mentioned was REAL. THE NAMES ARE WEIRD, I KNOW.  
> Also, please remember I'm not a doctor, I did a whole lotta research but it might not be all accurate. 
> 
> Hope you liked it and stay tuned for more!


	4. AML

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream’s calling George 24/7, and as much as George says he hates it, he can’t help but feel a little twinge of sadness whenever he isn’t around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry.

“George...” Dream whines.  
“Dream, you need to stop calling me! I have work!”  
“Yes but this is important.”  
“Sure it is. Call me if you’re dying, okay?”  
George hangs up on him, and his phone immediately rings again.  
“Before you say anything, I am dying.”  
“Mhmm.. of what?” George says, flicking through some new paperwork of Quackity’s that had somehow found its way into his desk.  
“Of love.” He says, drawing out the ‘love’ part.  
“I hate you. Leave me alone.”  
Quackity sticks his head around the door and George gestures for him to come in, grinning despite himself.  
“Whatever you say Georgie... you need me really.” He whispers down the phone. George feels his cheeks warm, and lets out a short laugh.  
“You sound like you’ve swallowed the microphone. Also, I gotta go, I have an actual friend here.”  
Before Dream can say another word, he hangs up on him, staring expectantly at Quackity.  
“Is this explaining the paperwork or..?” Quackity smiles, but it seems a little forced.  
“No, uh. It’s not the paperwork.”  
“Well then what is it?” Quackity meets George’s eyes and glances away quickly.  
“I- uh. I might lose a kid.” George pales. No matter how much Quackity complains, it’s always in good spirits, and George knows that he often gets attached and makes good friends with the people he works with. There’s a definite lump in his throat as he asks,  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s Tubbo.”  
“What? I thought-“  
“He has an infection. You know about AML, it gets harder to treat and we have to use stronger chemotherapy or radiotherapy each time-“ George sighs.  
“Which weakens his immune system so if he got an infection-“  
“It could be catastrophic.” Quackity finishes, nodding. “There’s been some tough moments, but we’re not sure he’s going to get through the night. I.. George, I know you’ve only met Tommy once, but he’s taken a real liking to you. Will you... I dunno, convince him to go home? Or at least sleep? He’s been at Tubbo’s bedside for.. well, a long time.”  
George nods. “Absolutely. I know... I know how much they meant to you, Big Q.” Quackity sniffs.  
“Thanks.”

—

“Tub- Tubso. I don’t know what to say to you really. I don’t even know if you can hear me. You’re not going to die. I know that. You can’t.” Tommy gazes down at his friend, still and silent in his sleep. “You’re the.. bravest guy I know. People always call you a pushover, but I hope you know that’s not true.” He lets out a breathless laugh, which somehow turns into a sob halfway along. “You have to pull through Tubbee. I can’t-“ he groans in frustration, spreading his arms out, and suddenly he’s angry, angry at the hospital for not doing enough, angry at cancer, angry at everything, everyone. But most of all Tubbo, for trying to leave him here, by himself. “It’s Tommy and Tubbo! Tubbo and Tommy! It can’t just be..” he chokes on yet another sob. “It can’t just be Tommy. That’s why I know you’re going to be ok. You’re going to be fine.” Maybe if he said it enough, hoped it enough, it would be true. 

“Hey, kid.” Tommy jumps, hastily wiping his tears away when he sees George standing in the doorway, flooding the room with light. His mouth splits into a wide grin.  
“Gogy! Ma man...” He tries. He tries so hard. He can act normal. He’s totally fine. He lets himself breathe in a second, tries to smile - and promptly bursts into tears. George rushes to Tommy.  
“Hey, hey. Lets go on a walk.”  
Tommy wipes his eyes yet more furiously, and stands up next to George, towering over him.  
“Forgot how small you were...”  
George huffs crossly. “I’m 5’9. Normal height. Anyway. Walk, yeah?” Tommy nods, before pausing awkwardly.  
“I-ah.” He turns to Tubbo. “I’ll be back soon, okay? Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Tommy tucks a strand of Tubbo’s hair behind his ear. “He doesn’t like it when his hair’s too much in his face.” He mutters, walking swiftly out of the room, George following after him. 

Tommy chugs the rest of the coke that George had given him and throws it in the trash.  
“So, Gogy, what do you want to talk to me about?”  
George hesitates.  
“He’s going to be okay, Tommy.” Tommy glares at George before muttering darkly,  
“Yeah, well. That’s what they said last time.”  
“Quackity’s trying everything he can. He really cares about you kids.” Tommy snorts.  
“Right.”  
“And so do I.” Tommy looks expectantly at George, who hesitates again then says,  
“Can I give you a hug?” Tommy stares at George for a long moment, and just when George thinks that he’ll walk away, or punch him, he nods.  
“Okay.”  
George opens his arms, and Tommy sinks into them gratefully, burying his head in George’s shoulder.  
“I can take you back to my office. Quackity’s there, and there’s a small couch in the corner. You can sleep there.” He whispers in Tommy’s ear. Tommy sniffs.  
“You’re not trying to make me leave?” He says in a small voice. George laughs.  
“No way. I remember when.. well. I would never kick someone out of a hospital, especially if there’s someone I’m really close to inside of it.”  
“Okay. That sounds good. Uh.. I should probably tell Phil.” George releases him and smiles.  
“Good idea. I’ll be.. outside Tubbo’s room whenever you’re ready.”

George takes another sip of his coffee, checking his phone for missed calls from anyone. Nothing. He looks up, seeing Phil and Tommy talking to each other at the end of the corridor. Phil finally nods, enfolding Tommy in his arms and kissing the top of his head lightly.  
Phil looks up making eye contact with George, who glances away, embarrassed. He mouths something and gestures with his head, which George takes to mean to approach the two figures.  
“Hey. I need to make a couple phone calls, amd I know it’s a lot to ask, but is it okay if I come too? I’m - no offence - not going to leave Tommy alone, but my other kids are going insane and I should put their minds at ease.” George rubs his eyes, yawning.  
“None taken. I realise how unorthodox my offer was, but I didn’t want to do nothing..” he laughs uncomfortably, then gives Phil detailed directions to his office.  
“Thanks doctor. I’ll be there soon.” Tommy finally pulls away from Phil, eyes red.  
“Wait.” He says croakily “Is it okay if I say goodby- goodnight? I just... want a second alone with him.”  
Phil nods, as does George.  
“Take as long as you want, kid. We can wait.” Phil says. George’s phone starts to ring, and his heart lifts slightly.  
“Yeah that’s fine. I should- probably take this.”  
George gives Phil a terse smile, and walks off into a quieter area, where he picks up the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“George! I didn’t think you’d still be working.” George can hear Dream’s grin through the phone.  
“Yeah.” He pauses, rubbing his eyes again. “It’s been a long night I guess.”  
“Oh.” Dream sounds slightly crestfallen. “Did I interrupt something?” George smiles.  
“No. You’re good. Although..” He looks back over at Phil, who’s texting someone, and Tommy who’s disappeared into Tubbo’s room. “Nah. Never mind. What did you call about?”  
“It’s stupid.” Dream says in a small voice. George sighs, bringing his phone closer to his ear.  
“Trust me, I will have heard stupider things in my life.” Dream chuckles.  
“I guess.. well, I know I’m not going to die right away from ms, but before-“ he pauses, groaning. “I don’t know how to explain this. Before, I knew I was gonna die, but I didn’t know when, or why. Now I feel like I have a deadline on my hands and I keep spiralling and I can’t sleep.” He finishes. George can hear his pout through the phone.  
“Dream. That’s not stupid. But you could die tomorrow, or in a week. You could die from heart failure, or you could get into a car crash. We don’t know when we’re going to die, or why. And even if you have a more... certain deadline, you can use it! You can plan your life to the fullest, which most of us can’t do. You can make it count.” Dream hums.  
“I guess that’s true. And George..”  
“Yeah?”  
“If I die tomorrow, I’m glad I met you.”  
He hangs up quickly, leaving a blushing George in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some SBI?  
> I’d be lying if I said that this chapter didn’t nearly make me cry.  
> Yes, I know it’s pretty short but I wanted to make a Tommy point of view of him saying goodnight to Tubbo and I didn’t want to finish the chapter like that so yeah. Also this book is not finishing next chapter! I am doing more, so don’t think this is over just yet! I forgot how much I like slow burn :D
> 
> I have a Twitter! Come interact with me! @Cracker_Boohoo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy says goodnight, and Quackity and George have some chats.   
> Also more SBI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! I found this chapter hard to write, so sorry if it’s a little janky.

Tommy touches his arm. “Hey, Tub. Dad says that I need to ‘look after my basic needs or I swear to god I will-‘ uh maybe I shouldn’t say the rest of it. Anyway, I’ll be back in the morning.” He leans closer to Tubbo, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly, hoping against hope that there would be some flicker of life from the other. No dice. “You’re doing so well, T. I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so well.” He drew in a shaky breath and squeezes his hand once more. “Night Tubs.” Tommy sniffs and lets go of Tubbo’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

For hours they sat, waiting. Quackity came in and out of George’s office, giving them updates - not that there really was any. Phil sat on his little couch, staring at nothing, while Tommy lay across him, head on his lap. Finally Tommy drifts off to sleep, and Phil leans his head against the wall, softly stroking Tommy’s hair, his eyes closed.   
George checks his emails, finishes off paperwork and stares at his phone aimlessly, waiting for someone, anyone to call. Perhaps he wasn’t waiting for just anyone...  
It’s 5 o’clock in the morning when Quackity next comes in, looking exhausted.   
“We’re not completely in the clear, but- he’s alive, at least.” He whispers to George. George smiles.   
“That’s... good?”  
“Well, yeah. It’s a start anyway.” He gestures to Phil and Tommy. “Do you think we should wake them up?”  
“No.” Phil says, startling the both of them. “Let him sleep. He needs it.” Quackity nods, then gestures to George.   
“Do you want a sandwich or something? I think we’re gonna head to the canteen for a bite.” Phil shakes his head, but pulls out his wallet.  
“None for me, but would you mind getting something for Tom? Everything you buy is on me.” When George and Quackity protest, he wordlessly gives them both a twenty pound note, and resumes stroking Tommy’s hair.   
Quackity and George glance at each other, and they head out of the office, leaving Phil and Tommy alone in his office.   
“So...” Quackity says awkwardly, fighting a smile. “I hear it’s taco Tuesday.”   
“That’s funny...” George says flatly. “Because I don’t see any askers.” Quackity stares at George with wide eyes before cracking up.   
“What the fuck Gogy?” George smirks at him.   
“Just trying to spice things up.” Quackity laughs harder.  
“You’ve been hanging out too much with Tommy.”  
“Hey, you introduced us!” Quackity flips him off, chuckling.   
“You’re an idiot.”  
They settle into a playful banter, ordering tacos, plus a sandwich for Tommy. The canteen’s pretty busy, for 5 o’clock in the morning. Although doctors really have no sleep schedule. And it’s usually busy the entire day on weekdays. So really it was about normal, but George had never been here this early. Quackity yawns and stretches, carefully balancing his taco.   
“Okay, we should probably head back. I don’t really trust the kid running around this hospital on no sleep, and I have other patients to look after. Dr Dude’s been helping cover me, but he can’t do it much longer.”   
“It would also be nice to get some sleep.”   
“Oh god...” Quackity shuts his eyes and groans. “8 hours of sleep. An actual long shower. 𝘉𝘦𝘥𝘴. I miss beds.” George thumps him on the back.   
“You got a bit longer to go. Just do what I do: give up and drink instant coffee.” Quackity snorts.   
“Thanks, that’s helpful. I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“You should. It’s a good tactic.” 

Phil shakes him awake gently. “Tommy... Tomso? Wake up, bubba.” Tommy blinks and mumbles.  
“I don’t wanna...” He blinks again, seeing George holding a sandwich and thrusts his hand out. “Gimme.” George chuckles and hands it to him. “Is...?” He squints up at Phil, who shakes his head.   
“Not yet. He’s more stable than yesterday, though - Quackity’s hopeful he’ll pull through.” Tommy’s heart drops. It was too much to hope for that he would be magically awake and healthy by the time he woke up. But he still managed to get his hopes up, and almost expected it. Tubbo had never failed him. He slowly lifts his head from Phil’s lap, stretching his neck.   
“Can I go and see him again?”  
Phil sighs, as though trying to figure out the best way to say no. “Tomso... you’ve barely left the hospital in a week. You have school, and exams..”  
“Please dad. You know I can’t concentrate with him like this. I have to stay here, you don’t understand.”   
Phil’s expression softened. “Of course I do. Look, if I let you stay here, will you do all your work here? If I bring you supplies?” Tommy frowns but nods muttering,  
“I think I should just quit school but, I will go with this for now.”   
Phil snorts. “You are not quitting school.”   
“My whole life plan has been ruined.” He says in a monotone comparable to Techno’s, and Phil chuckles.   
“Okay, deal. You can go and see him now.” Tommy smiles, throwing himself onto Phil for a quick hug, before jumping up and hugging George too, who had been standing awkwardly, staring at a pot plant for the entire conversation.  
“Thank you.” George laughs.   
“Not a problem. Now go!” 

Tommy lets himself in. Tubbo looks exactly the same, swamped in his hospital gown, face bloodless.   
“Morning. Told you I’d be back.” Tommy sits himself down beside him, putting his feet up on the bed. “I miss you. Is that weird? You’ve been gone for what? A day? And I miss everything about you.” He lets out a breathless laugh. “You’re literally right next to me, and I miss you. You’d probably just call me weird or something if you could talk to me, but I’m going to cross that bridge when we come to it.” He swallows. “If we come to it.” He hastily changes the subject before he starts to do something dumb, like cry. “I’ve got a bit of time on my hands. Dad’s gone home to get school books and to y’know, make sure Techno and Will haven’t blown up a nation or anything. I’m not really sure how to fill that time, except to talk.” His voice was getting warmed up now, after being so long from not talking. “I guess you’re like a kind of diary or some shit. That sounds a bit weird. Just ignore that.” He laughs to himself. “If you can hear this anyway. Did I tell you that Techno’s graduating soon? He’s saying that he wants to be a surgeon, but the only thing he’s really interested in is playing minecraft with some friend of his.” He smirks. “Like I can talk. Anyway, his friend’s already moved out, and I think they’re considering living together for a bit. Which is fun, I guess. I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss him.” He pauses, swallowing. “And Will... he’s.. well, he’s surviving. He loves you a lot you know. You could pretty much be adopted and no one would really realise. I think it would be great if you were adopted. Even if we had to share a room.” Tommy continues to ramble on, not really filtering what he’s saying. “It’s kind of weird. Talking like this. I don’t usually just say everything, truthfully and shit. I’m not really sure why. I guess it’s been nice to just talk for a while though.” He hears a soft knock on the door, and it opens to see Phil carrying his books.   
“Here’s all of em. I need to go back home but just text me if you want anything, okay?” Tommy nods, and smiles.   
“What’s going on at home?” Phil sighs, running a hand through his hair.   
“Wilbur might’ve adopted a sheep.” At Tommy’s incredulous look, he continues. “I can’t tell for sure, but either a sheep has found it’s way into our garden, made itself at home in one of the flower beds and found itself a name tag with Wilbur’s handwriting and called itself ‘friend’ - or he’s adopted a sheep.” Tommy splutters.   
“Anything else happen while I was gone?” Phil pulls a face.   
“No. Techno tried to cook. He failed. I think he might’ve gone off food forever, but that was pretty much it.” Tommy grins. It’s nice to still have a tiny bit of normal in all of the craziness.   
“I love you, dad.” He stands up to give yet another hug to him (he’d probably given people more hugs in two days than he had his entire life). Phil tucks him under his chin.   
“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may see where I’m going with this... 
> 
> SOME GOOD OLD SBI WHOOOOP  
> Ik I’m drawing it out, but it’s hard to find a place to stop so you’ll have to deal with it I guess. I promise, the next chapter will have some DREAMNOTFOUND content you signed up for!!!   
> Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks and comments!! They really make my day :))   
> Did you like my not so sly references?


	6. i'm sorry, i'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More waiting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE  
> I FOUND THIS REAAAL HARD TO WRITE AND JUST WANTED TO MOVE ON BUT YEAH  
> IT'S GONNA BE VERY SHORT
> 
> PREPARE YOURSELF?
> 
> angst go brrrrrr

He hears a hum. A small melodic tune, that Tommy's never heard before. Tommy opens his eyes sleepily, to find a new figure strumming his guitar. On a chair.  
Why was Tommy on the floor?  
"Uh.. Will?" Wilbur's head snaps to him.  
"Oh. Hey."  
"Why am I on the floor?"  
"You were sleeping, and I wanted the chair." He says, as though it were obvious.  
"Dickhead." Tommy mumbles, peeling himself off of the floor and sits gingerly on Tubbo's bed. "Why are you here?"  
"Dad wanted to check on you, but he got called away to Hardcore."  
"Oh." He says lamely, reaching out and twanging the guitar.  
“What are you playing?”  
“Oh..” Wilbur’s cheeks heat up slightly. “Just a new song.”  
“What’s the song?”  
“About an e-girl.” Tommy hums, shuffling closer to Wilbur.  
“Will you sing it to me?” Wilbur huffs.  
“Well that’s what I was fucking doing wasn’t it?” Tommy stares at Will. “That’s not going to work on me. That only works on Phil and Techno. Tommy. Tommy, stop it.” Tommy continues to stare at Wilbur, tilting his head slightly. “Tommy. I will whack you with this guitar. I swear to god- fine. You little shit. I need to sit on the floor for this.” Tommy grins at him, plopping down next to him and leaning against his shoulder. Wilbur strums a couple of chords, and clears his throat and starts to sing.

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 2:45 𝘱𝘮... 

𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘋𝘔𝘴...

Tommy shuts his eyes, drinking in the music. 

𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭, 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥..

Already he feels so drowsy.. he hasn’t slept properly in what feels like months, years even. 

𝘝𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨....

Tommy lightly brushes Wilbur's arm as he drifts back off into sleep, and the tune pauses as he feels Wilbur’s cold hand grasp his own. 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨..

—

Tommy’s sits, fidgeting around in the chair, one hand braced on Tubbo’s arm. He’s been sitting there for what feels like hours, after Wilbur had gone to find food for the both of them. He glances at Tubbo, and clears his throat.  
“You’re gonna be fine, right? I mean, you’re gonna be waking up..”  
No response. Of course, he was naïve to think Tubbo would answer him.  
Wilbur barges in through the door, carrying a bag of chips.  
“Hey Tom-“ He stops abruptly as he glances at something and his chips fall to the floor. Wilbur runs back out the door with no explanation. Tommy frowns at Tubbo.  
“Sometimes I think he might be weirder than you, and that’s saying something. You’d probably tell someone that you were pregnant to get away from them.” He again, waits for a snarky answer before realising that there wouldn’t be one. Tommy shrugs, then bends down to grab the chips that Wilbur had dropped. He straightened up as something caught his eye. Or rather the lack of something. There was always a comforting beeping sound that echoed through the room.  
Instead there was silence.  
There was a number to show Tubbo’s pulse rate.  
That number was zero.  
There was usually a line that moved up and down as it measured a heartbeat. 

But that line was flat. 

nononononono  
Not like this  
He's not  
Hot tears spill over his eyes as he scrambles to Tubbo's side, searching in vain for a pulse.  
This isn't it. This can't be it. It isn't. It can't be.  
A long way away, or perhaps very close by, Wilbur and Quackity burst into the room, shouting unintelligible words.  
Not Tommy and Tubbo.  
Just Tommy.  
Never Tommy and Tubbo.  
Always Tommy.  
Why didn’t he wake up?  
Did he not try hard enough? Did he not plead, pray, hope enough?  
Was this all his fault?  
He can feel someone shaking him, but his vision’s getting blurry and he can’t see who it is.  
It’s all numb now.  
Someone’s shouting his name in his ear, but it’s not the voice Tommy wants, longs to hear.  
Everything is dizzy.  
He falls to the floor and everything goes dark.  
—  
“George? Why are you calling me?”  
“Not the time. When we first met, you said that you remind me of your friend. Who was it?”  
“Uh Techno? Why?” He hears Dream’s smile. “Do you want me to set you up? Because I don’t think he’d be so into that-“  
“Oh piss off. Look, his brother’s suffered a shock, and he’s fainted at the hospital.”  
“What?”  
“Are you deaf? Please, are you with Techno right now?” Dream hesitates.  
“I- yeah. I am.”  
“Can you just put him on the phone?” Dream obliges, and George hears a light scuffle in the background, before someone with a much deeper, monotonous voice says,  
“This is Techno.”  
George glances at Wilbur, who gives him a quick thumbs up.  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Notfound, and I’m a worker at the hospital that Tommy and Wilbur are at. Can you confirm that these are your brothers?”  
“Um.. hi? Yes, those are the names of my brothers.. what’s happened?” He sounds faintly baffled, yet George can hear the concern mixed in with his voice.  
“Tech, Tommy’s collapsed and I can’t reach dad and you have a car. Please come to the hospital?” Wilbur interrupts.  
“On my way.” The voice becomes more like a growl, and he hangs up. Wilbur shrugs at George.  
“He’ll do pretty much anything for Tommy.” George nods just as his phone rings.  
“I’m coming too.” Dream’s back on, and he no longer sounds giddy, but determined. George groans.  
“Good lord, fine.”  
“..wait really? I thought it would take a lot longer to persuade you than that. I have some notes prepared.” George hears the sounds of a door slamming, car doors opening, and a key being turned in an ignition switch.  
“Well maybe you can tell them to me on your way here.” He says, sitting down at his desk, leaning back in his chair.  
“Well for one, emotional support. Number two is to get some free food. And obviously to see my favourite doctor in the world.” His voice is teasing, light. George feels himself blush, and he determinedly ignores Karl and Quackity’s gaze. Dream’s still talking, and George makes an effort to follow what he’s saying. “And Sapnap! I should visit Sapnap. Really, it would be easier to list the reasons why I shouldn't be going there.” Dream pauses, trying to think and George takes the opportunity to save himself.  
“No! Please don’t. I already have to hear enough dumb shit. I don’t need to hear more.” George hears Techno agree with him and Dream laughs.  
“Okay, okay. I won't torture your ears anymore, I promise."  
"Thank fuck. Where are you?"  
"Uhm.." George hears Dream mutter something under his breath. "Since Techno's gone 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 over the speed limit, we're almost here. Maybe five minutes?" George chuckles.  
"Okay, I'll get someone to pick you up." Karl gestures to himself violently and George nods. Quackity shoots Karl a glance that he can't quite decipher, and Karl winks back.

This might not be the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so sorry  
> Next chapter soon?


	7. Not that he would, of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spot of confusion, and Dream and George grow ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for not posting yesterday, here's two!  
> I really like this chapter haha  
> Be prepared to be confused. A little bit.

This was going well.  
Techno pushes past a sea of patients and doctors, searching in vain for any sign of Tommy. Dream catches up to him, panting. Karl walks ahead of them, head in his notes.  
"You really shouldn't be making me run. I have ms, you know." Techno eyes him.  
"I really don't think that's how it works. And you've already used that excuse three times today." Dream flashes him a lopsided grin.  
"Fine. You caught me. But seriously, isn't your other brother with him? What are you going to do?"  
"First," He growls, "Check to make sure Will hasn't fucked him up. Second, kill whatever's made him collapse."  
"Touchy." Techno kicks him in the shin, and Dream stumbles against the wall. He puts his arms either side of Dream, and snarls in his ear.  
"Look. The kid hasn't had a great life, and he's finally found someone that, apart from our family, he loves. I'm looking out for him. He's annoying, but he's my little brother. So I will kick anyone who's standing in between me and him."  
Dream swallows. "Okay. I can get that. There's a- there are people I would do that for." Techno sniffs, and carries on walking. Karl sticks his head out a door, and they walk into the ward.  
George is in there, with a rather red face, as is Wilbur and another doctor with a beanie on his head. Wilbur brightens as he sees Techno.  
"Oh! You're here! And- Dream. What-?" George flaps his arm.  
"Long story, weird coincidence, doesn't matter. Uh, I'm assuming you're Techno? I'm Doctor Notfound, and this is my-" George blushes further as Karl whispers something in his ear. Dream glares at Karl. "𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦, Karl. He's going to take you - and Wilbur I guess - to Tommy. He's going to be alright." He adds kindly to Techno. "Just had.. I'm not sure, some kind of shock."  
Techno nods mutely, and follows Wilbur and Karl out of the ward. The doctor with the hat shoots George a look, and walks out the door behind them.  
"Hey. What did your.. 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 tell you?" Dream asks, walking closer to George. George laughs, eyes crinkling. His cheeks were still pink.  
"He was just being an idiot."  
"Uh huh." Dream moves ever closer to George. If he reaches out now, he could just about grab his hand.  
Not that would, of course. 

\--  
This was going well.  
Karl had gone to fetch Techno and Dream, and they had relocated to a ward nearer Tommy. All was going smoothly, until Quackity cornered him.  
"Okay, seriously. You blush whenever he speaks to you. What is with you?" George huffs.  
"Dream is just a friend!" Quackity quirks his eyebrow, hiding a small smile.  
"Who said I was talking about Dream?"  
"Oh, fuck off. I hate you." He says, walking away, Quackity trailing behind him.  
"No you don't. You love me. Not as much as you love Dream, but-"  
"Shut it." He says flatly.  
"I think I'll shut it." George rolls his eyes, and the door creaks open, Karl's cheerful face behind it.  
"Hey! George, Dream totally has the hots for you bac-"  
"Okay, I don't want to hear it from either of you!" George says, walking out the ward for a bit of air.  
Big mistake.  
He saw a man leaning against the wall, and 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. He was muttering something in his ear and Dream was looking at him, soft as anything.  
George flushes. 𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥.  
He walks quickly back into the ward, blushing even brighter as Karl teases him.  
"Did you see your 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳?"  
"No, shut up."  
Karl pokes his head out the door.  
"Okay, they're coming in now." He hisses to George.  
"Thanks for the insight." He hisses back.  
Wilbur smiles as he sees Techno walk in. George forces down a scowl, and tries to put on a neutral face.  
"-here! And- Dream. What-?"  
"Long story, weird coincidence, doesn't matter." He didn't want to think about any connections right now. "Uh, I'm assuming you're Techno?"  
Forget don't hit a patient, you don't hit a person. Especially a person who looks like they could kill you just for fun. "I'm Doctor Notfound, and this is my-"  
Karl mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'Personal Cupid' in his ear.  
"𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦, Karl. He's going to take you - and Wilbur I guess - to Tommy." He should probably be reassuring, not a dick. "He's going to be alright." He adds to Techno, trying for a kind smile. "Just had.. I'm not sure, some kind of shock."  
Techno just nods - what a twat - and follows Wilbur and Karl out of the room. Quackity glances around the room, and shoots George a look, that clearly says 'Go for it.' George rolls his eyes at him discreetly, and wonders if it were socially acceptable to stick his tongue out at him. Quackity walks out the room behind the group.  
George sucks in a breath. Only him, Dream and his butterflies now.  
"Hey. What did your.. 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 tell you?" Dream asks, a dimple that George had never noticed before showing.  
He wants to poke it.  
Instead he smiles, aware of the ever growing blush on his cheeks. He could probably roast an egg on them.  
"He was just being an idiot." Dream shuffles towards George.  
If he was any closer, George could lean in and kiss him.  
Not that he would, of course.  
"What about your friend? What was he doing?" Dream scrunches up his nose, mouth stretching into an annoyingly cute smile.  
"What?"  
"Techno, right?"  
"Oh- in the corridor? He was threatening me, like normal. Really, all I do is get threatened and teased." George raises his eyebrows, feeling relief flood into his chest. It wasn't doing anything to his butterflies though.  
"Teased?" Dream scratches the back of his neck, suddenly very interested in his shoes.  
"Uh.. yeah. By my sister. She keeps accusing me of being 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯."  
"Oh? With who?"  
"I don't know! She just keeps saying smitten to me and flipping me off!" George wasn't sure if he was lying or not. His tone was earnest enough, but his cheeks were saying otherwise.  
"Uh huh... sure."  
"Don't worry." He says in a low voice. "There's only one person I would even 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 being smitten with, and I know that there's no chance in hell of them doing anything."  
"Why's that?" George takes a step forward.  
"Professionalism, mostly." He says, flashing George a cheeky grin. "Also he's a massive dick-"  
"George!" Quackity bangs open the doors, stopping when he sees how close they are to each other, Dream practically leaning over George. "Oh- sorry. But, he's awake." Quackity runs out the room. George sighs.  
"I can't leave you alone here, come on-" Dream shakes his head.  
"No, it's fine. Go see him. I need to visit Sapnap anyway." George studies Dream.  
"You sure? I can go too..." Dream huffs.  
"Go! I'll be fine." George pauses again.  
"Wait... one more thing. My work phone's dead. I can give you my home one, just in case?" Dream's smile grows bigger and brighter.  
"God, Georgie... I thought you'd never ask."  
George hesitates, then takes a pen from his coat pocket and picks up Dream's hand. It's freckly, and so warm, as though the sun were in his hands themselves. Dream shivers as George gently writes his 11 digits on his hand.  
"What?"  
"Nothing.. just tickles." George doesn't let go of Dream's hand, and Dream rubs his thumb in circles on George's.  
"Okay." George says breathlessly.  
"Okay." Dream says warmly back, then hums. "Hey, you know that book by John Green-?"  
"Okay, moment ruined." George huffs, letting Dream's hand fall out of his own, and he walks toward the door.  
"Wait- moment? George, we had a moment? George! Answer me, you fucker!"  
George turns and winks. Then he walks out the door, leaving a blushing Dream inside.  
\--  
Tommy groans, lifting his head. Someone pushes it back down.  
"What happened?" As soon as he asks, he remembers: Tubbo, the pulse, the flat line. Someone shouting. Falling to the floor.  
He doesn't want to be awake. Why would he, without Tubbo?  
"You collapsed." Tommy reluctantly opens his eyes, seeing Techno's and Wilbur's concerned faces. Well, Wilbur's concerned face anyway.  
"Where's dad? Is he still in Hardcore?" Wilbur nods, Techno muttering.  
"Driving back now. Should be here soon."  
A doctor walks in, looking at a clipboard.  
"Hey, Tommy."  
"Sam."  
"From what we can tell, you haven't had food in over 48 hours." He looks up from his notes, frowning. "Is that true?" Biting his lip, he nods.  
"Tommy! What the fuck! You told me you ate!"  
"I was going to! I just forgot. And then, I was going to eat the chips you brought but then I saw Tubbo-" He stops talking, determinedly choking down tears.  
"You saw Tubbo what?" Techno growls.  
"What chips?" Wilbur asks, furrowing his brow. Tommy ignores Techno's question.  
"The chips! That you bought!"  
"Tommy, I never bought any chips."  
"This isn't the point." Sam says tiredly." You have fairly low blood pressure, but other than that you're fine. Eat some salt. Whatever. Just keep track of it, okay?"  
Tommy nods impatiently, before turning back to Wilbur.  
"What do you mean, you didn't buy any chips?"  
"What do you think I mean!"  
"You saw Tubbo do what?" Techno asks again.  
"Did you steal them?"  
"What?"  
"The chips!"  
"What chips?!"  
"What did you see Tubbo do!"  
The door bursts open. Quackity runs in, quickly followed by George.  
"Guys! He's awake!"  
Wilbur looks on the verge of tears, and Tommy has a headache.  
"Who?"  
Quackity smiles confusedly. "Who do you think? Tubbo!"  
Tommy pauses.  
What. The. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some jealousy from both parties and a FLIRT OR TWO :D
> 
> AHAHAHHAHAAHA YOU THINK I WOULD KILL OFF TUBBO  
> I COULD NEVER
> 
> Okay! My explanation.  
> This will get clearer in the next chapter, however the gist is that Tommy fell asleep because my boi be sleep deprived and he hasn't eaten. He dreamed the fact that Tubbo had died, and woke up to pass out.  
> IM SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU THROUGH THAT  
> I PROMISE I DIDN'T ENJOY IT TOO MUCH. ONLY A LITTLE BIT. 
> 
> Anyway yeet stay tuned :)


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy finally have their reunion they deserve, and George and Dream are getting a little flirty...
> 
> Oh also idk if anyone actually needs to hear this but pls don’t ship Tommy and tubbo that be weirdchamp and ew sndnsnandjn  
> Thank you for coming to my tedtalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters might be a little longer to come out, because I want it all to be juuuust right.  
> (Maybe while you’re waiting you can check out my other works. Hint hint.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Quackity knocks softly on the door, motioning to Tommy to follow him.  
“Hey, bud. You have a visitor.”  
Tommy hears a tired murmur from inside and his stomach drops.  
He really is alive..  
Tommy’s about to tiptoe into Tubbo’s room when Quackity catches his arm.  
“He’s still recovering. Don’t.. y’know. Overload him with information.” Tommy nods, trying to peer through the gloom to see Tubbo’s face.  
Quackity lets go, and he opens the door fully, shutting it behind him.  
“Tubbo?”  
“I’m here.” His voice is quiet. Sleepy.  
“Can you..” Tommy pauses, trying to feel his way through the dark. “Will you turn on a light?” He hears a chuckle, and suddenly the room is bathed in a warm yellow glow.  
And there he is. Perhaps paler, and a little thinner than Tommy remembers, but it’s definitely him. Tommy sits down on Tubbo’s bed.  
“So. Heard you fainted.” He smacks his foot.  
“You know what? You really suck, Tubbo. I passed out, for your information.” He folds his arms. “You prick. I didn’t miss you at all.” Tubbo grins at him.  
“Not at all?”  
“Absolutely nothing.”  
“Well that’s unfortunate.” Tommy makes a face at him.  
“I hate you.”  
“And I hate you too.” And then suddenly they're both hugging each other, Tubbo's head tucked into Tommy's shoulder. They might fit slightly differently, but they still slot together.  
"Good to have you back, Big T." He mumbles. Tommy hears a small sniff.  
"Good to be back." 

“What do you remember? Did you have any dreams?” Tommy asks Tubbo, fidgeting as he moves closer to the brunette. Tubbo nods.  
“Yeah, actually. I remember a couple things. I think I heard.. J’s voice? And maybe Big Q?” Tommy makes a face. It wasn’t much of a surprise that he didn’t like Tubbo’s brother, J, but Tubbo really thinks the world of him. Tommy’s pretty sure he’s the only one to, but that was an entirely different problem.  
“What did you hear them say?”  
“Uh.. J, I think I might’ve heard him say goodbye?” Tommy shifts uncomfortably and Tubbo looks at him pleadingly. “He didn’t.. give up on me, right?”  
“And what did Big Q say?” He says, trying to put on a smile.  
“Tommy?”  
“I- uh.” He scratches the back of his hand, looking anywhere but Tubbo’s face.  
“He didn’t- he wouldn’t. Right?”  
“Tubbo-“ He laughs bitterly.  
“And here I was, thinking he cared.”  
“He cares about you. He does.”  
Could he ask Techno to beat up people - businessmen in particular?  
“He hasn’t even visited me after I’ve woken up, you know.”  
“It’s only been a couple hours!” Tommy pleads.  
“You were here. So was Wilbur. Techno. Phil’s on his way. But none of my family are here.” He says, eyes shining dangerously bright.  
“You know that you’re always welcome in our family, right Tubbo?” Tubbo nods, sniffling slightly.  
“I heard you, too.”  
“What?”  
“You were blathering on about some shit. Schoolwork? Keeping a diary? I heard you a couple times, actually.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well..” Tubbo scratches his face, looking embarrassed. “I was a little lost, I guess. Felt cold, and I felt like I could just.. drift off and no one would remember me. But then you came, and tugged on my arm, hard. Bringing me back.” His voice cracks. “You were telling me, all the time, to not give up. That I was strong.”  
Tommy smiles.  
“Sounds like Dream-Tommy is as smart as me.”  
“Yeah. Sounds like it.”

—

His phone is ringing. Again. George answers it impatiently.  
“Don’t you ever text me like a normal person?”  
He can imagine Dream grinning down the line.  
“Well, yeah. I text most people, but you...”  
“But me?” He says absentmindedly, putting his phone on speaker and haphazardly making his bed.  
“Well, maybe I like to hear the sound of your voice.” Dream says, his voice warm and unbothered. Normal. Little does he know, George’s stomach is in knots.  
For whatever reason.  
George lets out a laugh. “Sure you do.” Dream chuckles along with him, then replying in a sultry manner,  
“Or maybe I like how flustered you get when I give you complements.”  
“Maybe.” He was trying so hard to remain calm: cool and collected, that’s how he’s meant to be. Why wasn’t his heart with the program?  
“Or maybe I want to save my fingers from unimaginable pain.”  
“What, from texting me 24/7, like the clingy baby you are?” George says, turning his phone off speaker and adjusting his shoulder so he can hold onto it whilst walking aimlessly around his apartment. Dream huffs and George shivers: it sounds as though Dream’s right behind him.  
“I feel attacked.”  
“Good, you should.” George replies coolly, opening his blind, letting a little sunshine filter through. Dream snorts.  
“I’m getting off track. See what you do to me Georgie?” George sighs.  
“What did you want to tell me, Dream?”  
“Okay, bear with me, this makes sense in my head. So, I know a lot about you being a doctor, yes?”  
“Well, you know the basic things of what I need to do.. so yes? I guess?”  
“Let’s take that as a yes. You don’t know much about my job.”  
“You said you were a streamer.”  
“That’s just the small part of my job. I get to work from home, on my own hours.”  
“Stop trying to sell this to me, I have a perfectly good job.” George says flatly.  
“Okay, fine. You could be good, though. A pretty boy like you, you could have millions of simps.”  
“I did not understand much of what you just said there.”  
“Forget it. Anyway, I think you should come an see my place of work.”  
George pauses, narrowing his eyes.  
“Are you just trying to get me to come see your house?”  
“Maybe. I also think that you should come and play Minecraft with me, for the experience.” Dream says, enunciating each syllable of the the last word.  
“Is it bad I’ve never played Minecraft before?” George asks, scratching the back of his neck. He doesn’t get an answer. George checks his phone: Dream has hung up on him. Instead, he has about 30 different messages from him, all along the lines of:  
𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛  
𝘏𝘖𝘞  
𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛  
𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛???  
𝘜 𝘜𝘕𝘊𝘜𝘓𝘛𝘜𝘙𝘌𝘋  
𝘚𝘞𝘐𝘕𝘌  
George laughs to himself, then calls Dream again.  
“I can’t believe that. What did you do in your childhood?”  
“I uh..” George says, feeling a twitch in his face. “I didn’t play Minecraft?”  
Dream snorts. “No shit. Now, this just makes it urgent. Get your ass over to my apartment, so we can sort this out.” George grins.  
“I’ll grab my coat. Text me your address?”  
“You bet.”  
—

“Dream!” George screeches, jumping back from the computer. Dream is almost crying as he takes over the keyboard and mouse - for the fifth time.  
“You need- to run- away,” he manages to choke out, between his laughs.  
“I can’t!”  
“Yes, you can! Do I have to turn on auto jump, dummy?” George moves Dream’s hands away impatiently, taking back the controls.  
“You need to stop killing me then!”  
“I’m not...” Dream pauses, as his laughs become silent, and he hiccups. “That’s a skeleton..”  
“Oh.” George attempts to fight back, but he’s so panicked that he hits the skeleton with a piece of kelp, and ends up on two and a half hearts. “Dream, help me!”  
Dream starts to wheeze again, and puts his hands over George’s. George glances at him as their fingers entwine.  
“See look, you gotta hit him like this.. and then double- yeah, that’s it.” He mumbles, close enough to George that he can feel the hot breath near his ear.  
Dream glances at George, and lets go of his hands quickly.  
“Hey, or she.” Dream stares at George in confusion. “You said hit him. Could be she. Or they.. or it- why are you laughing?” He asks, bewildered, as Dream gives a great cackle and nearly falls off of his chair.  
“Nothing... you’re such an idiot.” He says fondly, gazing at George a fraction of a second too long. He blushes, and looks away.  
George seemingly doesn’t notice, too intent on the screen in front of him.  
“Wait... what’s that?”  
“It’s a.. baby zombie?” He glances at Dream.  
“That’s a- FUCK it’s killing me DREAM!” Dream giggles again, leaning forward and killing it quickly.  
“You gotta heal up... got any food?”  
“I don’t know, this is your apartment- you mean in the game.” Dream nods, forcing himself to keep a straight face.  
“I do.”  
“Yeah, I have no food. Wait.. what can you eat?” Dream hums, listening to George’s cute muttering, his brow furrowed.  
“I have cobblestone.. rotten flesh.... sand. What can I eat in my inventory?” He looks expectantly at Dream, who scratches his head and leans forward.  
And then he sees it.  
He’s going to hell (if there is such a place) for this.  
“Ah.. I mean, it’s not ideal, but I guess you can eat that spider’s eye.” George eyes Dream suspiciously.  
“And it won’t kill me?” Dream flashes half a smile.  
“Scouts honour.”  
George squints at Dream, then looks carefully at the spider’s eye. He holds it in his hand, and right clicks it. Immediately, he starts shrieking as the poison makes itself apparent: he drops down to half a heart.  
Dream starts laughing... until George hits him in the arm. Hard.  
"That was uncalled for." George glares at him, at hits him again.  
"I hate you. I hate you so much. If I was at work..."  
"What?" He teases, rubbing his arm. "You'd stab me with a fork?" George gives him a grudging smile.  
"I could stab you with a fork right here, right now. I'll slit your throat with a scalpel." He murmurs, blocking himself into a corner. Dream smirks.  
"Violent. I-" He stops himself before he can finish his sentence. It hangs between them awkwardly.  
𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵.

George clears his throat, redirecting Dream's attention.  
"So, dick. What can I eat to heal up?" Dream chuckles.  
"You could try the rotten flesh."  
"What will it do?" George says warily, glancing at Dream.  
"It'll get you to full hunger, but then you're gonna get hungry."  
"Like.. die hungry?" George moves the rotten flesh into his hotbar. Dream rolls his eyes.  
"No, dummy. You'll be fine, just lose hunger quicker. George hesitates.  
"Okay... This is the last time I'm trusting you if you're fucking with me."  
"I would never fuck with you, Georgie." Dream quirks a smile. "Well actually, I'm not gonna say 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.."  
George punches him again, but this time there’s a goofy smile on his face.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐’𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵. Dream swallows.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” He says softly, tilting his head as he takes in George: his slightly fluffed hair and baggy jumper, his flushed cheeks and dried lips. And suddenly an overwhelming desire consumes him, as he wants to reach to him, touch him. He wants to make those cheeks more red, to steal that baggy jumper. To run his hands to through George’s slightly fluffed hair. To kiss those dried lips.  
Yeah, he’s an idiot all right.  
An idiot in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh le flirt
> 
> I need some opinions! This story will be finishing up in maybe 4(?) more chapters, and I was thinking of doing a sbi spin off of this. Might be fun, sorta past, present, future.  
> Vibes. Hmu if interested  
> (More shameless plugging go check out my other works if you like this one! The dsmp actors one is a lil bit crappy tho. (Oh also I have a Twitter, and I’ve changed the name bcs names. @SqiggyStardust (wanted squiggy, but some rando has taken it)))


	9. The Green Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fluff.  
> You guys deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg omg  
> I loved writing this chapter.

"Hey." Dream leans against George's desk. George stops.  
"Who the fuck let you in? I didn't-" He frowns. "I didn't let you in, did I?"  
Dream laughs lightly.  
"Nah. Dr Q." He rolls his eyes.  
"Goddammit. He lets every... good for nothing in."  
"Oh, I'm a good for nothing now?"  
George mumbles, "Shut up." and Dream smirks.  
"Okay, when do you get off?" George stares at him.  
"I don't. I pretty much sleep in my office, Dream. I live off of 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦."  
"Right then. That settles it." He says firmly, grabbing George's arm, and George lets himself be dragged along.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Vacation." George laughs.  
"I don't think that's how that works." Dream just continues to tug George along.  
"Well, make it." George scoffs, but opens his office door, and finds (conveniently) Karl and Quackity right outside, talking in hushed tones.  
"I'm taking your best doctor on a vacation." He says brightly. Karl grins, and winks at George, mouthing 'I told you so'. Quackity waves at him, replying,  
"Go! We're not too busy."  
"I think that's a lie." Quackity flaps his arm again.  
"Don't worry! We'll take care of it."  
George sighs, then looks to Dream.  
"Lead on, McDuff. Where are we going?" Dream grins.  
"You'll find out."  
“Dream, it’s like.. 3:30 in the morning. There’s nowhere to go?” Dream just smiles brighter and repeats, “You’ll find out.”   
\--  
They’re at the beach. More specifically, a pier a couple minutes away from George’s house, where they stopped off first to grab George some clothes. George gently splashes Dream's foot, getting his attention.  
"This is nice."  
"Yeah. It is. We'll be able to see the sunrise." And indeed it was starting to - George could see the dim light that lead the sunrise.  
"I guess." Dream looks at him.  
"Are you telling me that you don't like sunrises?" George tilts his head, thinking.  
"I'm colour blind, so."  
"Oh. Wait, really?" George nods and Dream makes a face. "Well. They all look pretty much the same anyway. Do you think you can see the Green Flash?" George chuckles.  
"I'm not blind." Dream sighs, gazing out into the ocean.  
"My mum loves the Green Flash. She always says the same thing to me: 'When you see the green flash, you can't again go wrong in the heart.'" He says, doing an impression of his mother.  
"Is that real?" George glances at him incredulously. Dream shrugs.  
"I mean, I guess. My mum met my dad a day later, and they've been together ever since. Might be some sort of truth behind it." George hums, watching closer for a telling ray.  
"I bet you, it'll come in 30 seconds."  
"How much?"  
"A kiss." George blushes, but nods.  
"Deal."  
30 seconds comes... and it goes.  
"Hah! You lose."  
"Shit." Dream glares up at the sky. "I was counting on you." He says accusatorily. George snorts.. and then gasps, as he finally sees a flash.  
"And there it is." Dream says distantly.  
"Pretty." Dream gazes at George.  
"Very pretty." Dream's hand finds George's, and they entwine. Fitting perfectly.  
Was it normal to do this?  
It felt normal. 

"Hey, I bet you couldn't push me in here." Dream says, pointing down at the murky water.  
"I could."  
"You couldn't do it if you tried." Dream boasts. "You're too weak."  
George smirks, then pushes him into the dark water effortlessly. The tide was out, so the water was only waist deep, but Dream still fell in head first.  
"George! I can't believe you'd do that!" He yells, jumping back onto the pier, pulling himself out of the water. "I'm 𝘴𝘰𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥."  
"You asked for it!" He says, snickering as he takes in Dream, hair plastered to his face and shirt see-through. George stares at Dream's chest, before shaking himself and looks back at Dream's miffed face.  
"The disrespect." He sniffs.  
"You have a little.." George wipes a drop from his nose. "There."  
"I hate you."  
"Oh dear..." George says sarcastically. "I'm not sure how you will ever forgive me."  
"What about..." Dream shuffles along the pier, scooching up to George. "With a kiss?" George glances at Dream and rolls his eyes fondly.  
"Stop."  
"Won't you give this to me, a dying man's last wish?" Dream teases, recalling one of their previous conversations.  
"Haven't I already told you?" He murmurs, now shifting closer to Dream. "You're not dying on me, not now-"  
"Not ever." Dream finishes, staring into George's eyes. The brunette flushes red, humming a little.  
"Not ever." He echoes. Dream chuckles, a smile curling onto his face.  
"And here I was, thinking you hated me."  
His heart was beating so fast.  
"Maybe I've misled you.." George says, voice hushed, staring almost unconsciously at Dream's lips.  
"Oh have you now? Why would that be?" His voice was husky.  
"Professionalism, mostly. And also I'm a massive dic-" Dream closes the gap between them, forehead on forehead. Nose on nose.  
George exhales shakily, Dream feeling his breath on his mouth.  
And then the last gap is closed.  
Lips on lips.  
George curves his arm around Dream's neck, drawing him closer, smiling giddily against Dream's mouth.  
"How long- have you been wanting- to do this" He gasps between kisses, pulling back. Dream smiles, bringing their mouths together again.  
"Forever."  
Dream soaks in his warmth, burrowing his head into George's neck, moving closer. George absentmindedly kisses Dream's hair, still sopping wet.  
"You're all cold."  
"You can warm me up."  
"C'mere." Dream grins, and moves so he's sitting on top of George. George cradles him, kissing his cheek gently, staring out into the sea. 

They say when you see the Green Flash, you can't go wrong in your heart.

George holds Dream close.  
God, he hopes it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so mmmm  
> i really want to make a one shot off of this  
> you have no idea ahhh  
> lmk if ur interested because I love the green flash its one of my favourite 'superstition' (ish) things  
> im still gonna post it anyway, but it'll prolly be after this book is finished  
> (its getting close!)  
> Yes, I know this chapter was just fluff, but YOU GUYS DESERVE IT  
> this chapter is a thank you. 
> 
> Also yes, I know this was short but I didn't know if I was gonna add too much or anything so  
> YAY hope you liked <3


	10. Fini?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this book... however there’s a new story unfolding. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee. I promise, this is mostly angst free.

“What are we?” He whispers. A smile tugs its way onto Dream's face.  
"Well... You're my doctor. And I'm your patient." George groans, and rolls over.  
"I need more 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 for this conversation."  
“That was a shit pun.”  
“I have plenty more where they came from.” George says, lifting himself out of bed. Dream pouts.  
"No.. come back to bed."  
"I need money."  
"And I need cuddles." Instead of Dream's usual snarky state, he's muzzy, all hair sticking up in different directions and sleepy eyes.  
"I'll leave you a jumper," He says, now throwing on a shirt and checking his clock - he's got a half hour. "You can stuff it. It'll be like I never left."  
"I can't give it kisses though." HIs voice is all muffled, as he sinks back under the covers. "Not unless I want to act like an 11 year old." George wheels around to give him a look.  
"What the fuck did you do when you were 11?" Dream giggles.  
"That's a whole new level of conversation that I do not think we are ready to have." George snorts.  
"Alright... Are all your clothes still wet?" He glances guiltily at Dream’s clothes, hastily bundled on the floor (Dream was wearing some sweats of George's and a jumper).  
"Probably."  
"Okay. I'll put on a load of washing." He clicks on a small lamp on his desk.  
"What am I supposed to while you're gone?"  
"I'm sure you'll manage to entertain yourself." Dream grunts, before sitting up, his eyes squinting as his eyes adjust to the light.  
"Do you have any eggs?"  
"What?"  
"Eggs. I know a good recipe."  
"Probably."  
"Do you like breakfast?"  
𝘉𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵. He hadn't had breakfast in months.  
"Yeah. I do." Dream grins.  
"Can I make you some eggs, Georgie?" George turns to give him a wink.  
"'Course you can."  
—  
There’s a knock on his door.  
Of course.  
Quackity sticks his head in, grinning.  
“You didn’t come back last night.” He says, in a sing song voice. George rests his head on the table. It was much too early for this.  
He needed more instant coffee.  
“Well done for observing that.” He mutters. Quackity waggles his eyebrows. He lets himself in, and makes himself home on one of the chairs in his office.  
“So what did you do?” George doesn’t answer, just opens up his laptop.  
“George...” He says, smiling manically at him.  
“Please leave me alone.”  
“That’s not what friends are for.”  
“You’re not my friend. Done.” Quackity pouts, and before he can reply, Karl nods hurriedly and opens the door.  
“Looks like a party in here!” Quackity glares at him.  
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?”  
“I’ve got time, I’ve got time.” George shakes his head in shock.  
“You have a date?” Karl flips him off, and Quackity answers for him (with an evil grin on his face once more).  
“He’s taken a page from your book. Going on a date with some patient that looks like a panda.”  
“Hey!” Karl responds, cheeks flushed red. “He’s really hot, okay?”  
“Mhm..” George checks his messages - there’s one from Dream.  
𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘟  
He responds quickly with a ‘sure thing. What time? X’ before turning his focus back to the conversation.  
“-be more or less hot with panda eyes?”  
“Okay, we are asking the complete wrong question here.” Quackity raises his eyebrows, hands on hips. “Why didn’t George come back last night?” Quackity grins, and looks at George.  
“We do need to know this. As your best friend-“  
“You aren’t my friend.”  
“Sure I’m not. As your best friend, I must know where you were last night.” George sighs.  
“You’re not going to leave me alone until I tell you?”  
“Nope.” He says, popping the p.  
“And you’re gonna tease me mercilessly either way?” Quackity nods, beaming.  
“I don’t suppose you want to go back to whatever Karl’s doing?”  
“Just tell us!” Karl says, putting his arm down on Quackity’s shoulder, tucking his chin into his head. Was Quackity blushing? George couldn’t tell.  
“Fine, fine! Me and Dream... we went home together last night.” Karl lets out a small hiss, as Quackity whispers to him,  
“You owe me a 20.” Quackity turns his attention back to George, a glint in his eye. “Did you fuck?”  
“Quackity!” George puts his head in his hands. He could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks.  
“I think that means yes.” Karl mutters to him. Quackity cracks up, slapping his knee.  
“I hate you. I hate you both.”  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Karl winks at George. “Alright, I have a date. See ya!” He ducks out of George’s office. Quackity stares after him.  
“You alright?” Quackity shakes himself.  
“Yeah! Yeah. I’m fine.” George raises his eyebrow, not convinced. “George, seriously. I’m fine!” George hums.  
“Okay. Now get out of my office. I have a date to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly wasn’t sure how to finish this but  
> I WANTED A FLUFFY END  
> ... do you sniff some karlnap? Some further angst? ... another book on the horizon that’s mainly sbi but also karlnap(ity)?  
> *waggle le eyebrows*  
> OH ONE THING TO NOTE: THE QUACKITY PART OF KARLNAPITY IS PLATONIC NOT ROMANTIC - BECAUSE QUACKITY HAS STATED HE IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SHIPPING FANFICS INVOLVING HIM AND HIS FRIENDS   
> okay these are gonna be slightly longer end notes, because I want to explain my THOUGHT PROCESS but if you wanna skip, go ahead (thanks for reading! <3)
> 
> My first thought for this book was angst angst angst a bit of fluff then DEATH  
> That’s why the warning has major character death, because I originally planned for Dream to die. In fact, the second chapter was originally gonna be one of the later chapters and he was gonna die. But, the more I researched, the more I learnt about ms, I found that it was really more of a relapse/restorative disease, which affects you slightly more later in life.  
> And also I felt a little bad.  
> I’ve loved writing this book, I found it really refreshing.  
> Thought on a sequel? I’m thinking of doing a couple oneshots of sbi, Dreamnotfound and karlnap to set up the next book, because I have currently outlined it being set around 5-8 months ahead.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me, even when I went off on tangents and such. Love you all!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed! Kudos' and comments would be much appreciated <3
> 
> I’m pretty sure google thinks I have ms, suffer from strokes and have a love for 80’s love songs. 
> 
> ALSO HAVE YOU GUYS LISTENED TO DREAMS NEW SONG?? HE POPPED OFF???  
> I HAVE MANY THOUGHTS ABOUT IT WAU?


End file.
